deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane
For Ayane's complete biography, please see':'' Ayane on Dead or Alive Wiki '''Ayane is a prodigal kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan from the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series. She is also a character who appears in the Dead Fantasy series, debuting in Dead Fantasy I. She was one of the first two members of "Team DOA" to appear in the series. __TOC__ Background Ayane was conceived when her mother Ayame, the wife of the Mugen Tenshin clan leader Shiden, was raped by her brother-in-law Raidou, the progenitor of the Mugen Tenshin Clan's troubles. Due to her impure birth, Ayane was turned into an outcast, and was known as "the cursed child" of the village. Ayane was taken in by Genra, the then leader of the Hajin Mon sect. Ayane was unaware of the circumstances of her birth until Ayame admitted everything to her later on in her life. Driven by her anger for being made into a outcast, Ayane devoted herself to become the greatest shinobi in the clan, to prove that even she, the lowly "cursed child", could become something great. During her teenage life, Ayane faced more hardships; she was ordered to track down and kill Kasumi after her half-sister ran-away from the clan, and she had to kill her own foster father, Genra, after the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee turned him into a super-human weapon. After overcoming her demons, Ayane became one of the most powerful fighters in her clan, inherited leadership of the Hajin Mon Sect from Genra, and became second-in-command to her older hafl-brother, Hayate. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I At the beginning, Ayane and Kasumi are seen running after Yuna through an old temple and engaging in a two-to-one fight with her; Yuna is initially able to hold her own, but is nearly overwhelmed. Before Ayane tries to impale her with Tokkosho, Rikku comes to Yuna's aid, and Hitomi appears midway through battle. Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi start to overpower Yuna and Rikku in strength and number, before Tifa Lockhart appears, evening out the sides. Dead Fantasy II Using different combo moves and team strategies, the Final Fantasy girls easily overpower the Dead or Alive trio. Realizing they need to do something, Kasumi tells Ayane that it's time to use her magic. Ayane goes to the top of the tower, charging her ninpo power while Kasumi and Hitomi defend her. Yuna, Rikku and Tifa try to stop them but are unable to, and Ayane destroys the temple with the Art of the Raging Mountain God technique, forcing them all to fight during a vertical fall down the side of the tower. Halfway down, Rachel, who has been waiting perched on her Warhammer, destroys the rest of the tower, making all of them fall towards a river of lava at the bottom. The fighting continues as the girls flow down stream on a slab of rock, until they hit a lava-fall. Rinoa intervenes; freezing the lava over and she, along with Kairi, join in with the battle. Rinoa then teleports the girls to different locations throughout the world, with Ayane pairing off against Rikku. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Ayane appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee, in which she sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei while wearing her Japanese school gym uniform from Dead or Alive Ultimate 2. In this video, Ayane plays the role of Choi Sooyoung of Girls' Generation. Fighting Capacity Above all, Ayane is fast on her feet, and very agile in battle, being able to leap great heights in a short amount of time, and jump out of the way of hits sharply. She also bears great ninpo abilities, as shown in Dead Fantasy II when she destroys the solid stone tower in a great explosion, using the deady "Art of the Raging Mountain God" technique. However, ninpo attacks like those require time to "charge up" and this leaves her open to danger, thus she needs protection from her allies for some time until she is at full power. Relationships Kasumi Ayane and Kasumi are half-sisters; sharing the same biological mother. As children, they were close friends but after learning the circumstances of her birth, Ayane became jealous of Kasumi due to how differently they were treated; Ayane was outcasted by everyone, while her sister was treated like a princess. Ayane was able to express her hatred when she was sent to kill her for leaving the village. She tries to keep Kasumi away from Hayate as well, not wanting to share his love with her. By the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, Ayane may have managed to reconcile her feelings of hatred towards Kasumi somewhat. Because of this, in Dead Fantasy, the sisters can be seen fighting side-by-side, rather then agaisnt each other. Gallery Screenshots File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Yuna, Ayane, and Hitomi.jpg File:Yuna vs Ayane.jpg File:DF Ayane 2.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Ayane.jpg File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg File:Random Frame 004 by montyoum.png Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:DFIII.jpg File:DF Ayane.jpg File:DF Ayane.png Trivia *In Dead Fantasy II, the scene were Ayane blows up the temple is almost indentical to her Dead or Alive 4 ending, in which she blows up the DOATEC headquaters. *In a recent preview of Dead Fantasy VI, Ayane is using her Ninja Gaiden II twin blades instead of her Tokkosho for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters